


The Victors Daughter

by The_Girl_Who_Is_An_Alpha



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: CreeperCresta, F/M, My First Fanfic, Not Really Character Death, first work on this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Is_An_Alpha/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Is_An_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the rebellion as told by the sixteen year old daughter of Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason. I warn you now there will be OCs, love similar to the love in The Phantom of The Opera, and CreeperCresta. So you may not want to enter this journey of family, friends, teenage drama, love, violence and rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please enjoy and review. Sorry for this short prologue, but I had to start this way or else it could get confusing when I jump into the plot.
> 
> Thank you guys!

A sadistic, hopeful, and sick feeling settles in my gut just as the national anthem stops playing and the firey sunset of District 4 drowns in the cool ocean. It is sadistic since I am glad that my parents and the people who have grown to be family are not dead, it is hopeful since I know that something is planned that will get both of my parents out of the arena alive, and it is sick because if people need to be viciously murdered to ensure my parents freedom so be it. Turning, a undefinable sense of emotions settle on my as a maggot feeds upon the rotting flesh of a lifeless corpse. I don't know what to expect as I see the bane of my existance approaching me out of the thousand other people in the crowd, but it can't be good.  
"Miss, is there a problem?" The Peacekeeper asks his hand at side ready to whip out his gun if need be.  
"No not at all, I was just waiting for the crowd to pass." I say measuring what my odds would be if I ran or if I fought, if it calls for it.  
"OK." A wave of relief washes over me like the cool ocean wind that dries the sweat upon the brows of many.  
"Wait a second! Come back here girl!" The feeling of euphoria washes away with the tide and I slowly turn and walk back towards the Peacekeeper.  
"Yes." I growl waiting for the right chance to bust this guy's face in.  
"I don't believe we have you listed in the database as a citizen, it could just be a mess up in the system though. Would be it be fine if I took some blood?" He says as he looks through the database on the protective glass attached to his helmet.  
Not a citizen?! No way am I not a citizen! And no you may not!" I growl my blood boiling with each moment I stand in front of this idiot.Why wouldn't be a citizen I was born here and I travel a lot between here and District 7 all the time! You need a documentation of citizen in a district to travel!  
"I could just have you arrested now but, if you just let us take your blood I could keep this a little secret between you and me."  
I mutter expletives under my breath, but allow him to take my blood. After he does the Peacekeeper's brow shoots up in confusion and he looks at me with a smug look on his face.  
"Looks like we don't have you on file but your DNA does have similar qualities as two people?"  
"What two people? Your mom and your sister?" I challenge with a smirk.  
"No Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason."  
Internally I start freak out, but physically I prepare for battle.  
"What are you talking about?! Those two Victors that where just in the arena?! I never met them in my entire life! I couldn't possibly be related to them all if thier families are dead!" I shout in frustration, causing some people start to look at the scene that is forming.   
"That is true, but it is possible for you to be thier child."  
I really start to lose it now, but before I can form a single word my instincts kick in and I kick the Peacekeeper in his groin and try to run away. I am quickly grabbed by the arms from both sides by Peacekeepers who manage to keep a hold on me despite my thrashing and drag me over to the one I tried to occupy them with.  
With his his composure regained Peacekeeper Number One orders them to handcuff and drag me into the Peacekeeper's hovercraft. When I am thrown roughly on the hard metal floor of the hovercraft, Peacekeeper Number One comes in and pulls me into a sitting position by my hair just as I spit in his face and thrash my arms around trying to get out of the handcuffs. He wipes the spit off of his face slaps me hard across my face. I once again try to spit in his face, but he stops me by squeezing my cheeks together with one hand and saying.  
"You my lovely and charming young lady have just bought yourself a one-way ticket to see one of my dear friends President Snow. I'm sure he'll be very interested in meeting you."  
With that we are up in the air flying to the Capitol and quite possibly me and my family's doom or the presidents doom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours truly sheds light on her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of my unknown supporters love you all! And thanks to Patniss Everlark for Ivan and Jewel you can reach me at my new ff page Madame Christine Daae if you'd like.

To Whomever may be reading this,  
As you may already know I am Danika Mason-Odair, the daughter of Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason. You may think you know my story, but you don't know the half of it. Alright so this my version of events during the infamous second rebellion in Panem. I'm sorry you'll have to read this version, which I was forced to write since I apparently have a talent when it comes to writing and also my best friend, Ivan, wants to know what happened, but is too scared to ask since he thinks I will have a mental breakdown if I reminiscence on anything. But writing a book is ok! Back on track now, I should probably start where all my troubles started, a couple days before the reaping. This is the story of the victors daughter.

Sincerely,  
Danika Odair

Sunlight filled my sight and muffled, but emotional sounds filled my ears. It's almost time for the reapings my parents and myself had been dreading this moment ever since we heard about the Quarter Quell. Dread fills my soul as I realize the reaping are three days away and I have to say good to my mother, possibly forever. Tears begin to rim at my eyes but I quickly shake them off. I slowly get out of my bed, and decide that I should give my parents some time to themselves. The full length mirror captures my tiny but womanly dancers frame, my long and thick wavy mess of blonde hair that crowns my large hazel eyes and large cheekbones and moderately sized lips. I been told I look so much like and albino form of my mother, but I don't see her graceful features in me.

I get changed into blue jean shorts, black spaghetti tank top and a blue long sleeved cardigan. I try to do something with my hair, but I only succeed in getting it less knoty and even more voluminous and wavy. I sigh and give up with that impossible quest. I silently walk down the stairs into my living room to see my parents engaged in passionate hugging, well at least the kissing is over. It always amazed me that people who can muster up enough hate to kill people can form such a gentle an passionate loving bond and atmosphere. 

Rolling my eyes as I walk past my oblivious parents I grab and apple from the kitchen counter and attempt to walk out the front door and sit on the front steps. Now my parents would like to pay attention to me. As much as I love them they can be annoying as hell. "Hey!" I exclaim as grabbed into the touching family hug by my father and the apple falls from my hand.I feel engulfed by both if my parent bodies and I try to wrap my arms around both of them. It's quite sweaty, but I don't mind, because it's kinda sweet at the same time. I feel soft and warm lips caress my forehead and then I am reminded of my family's love for each other and the horrible fact the Capitol is tearing our family apart. This bittersweet feeling seems to dominate over all of the emotions that surround my life.

Our miniature hugging fest is cut short, when my mom pulls myself and her away from my dad at the same time I try to remove myself from the hug. I meet her chocolate brown eyes that are full of so many emotions. I smile at her with quivering lips just as my own eyes, become slick with my realization of the truth of this moment. My mother has one of her rare moments where she uses her words."Danika, you know I love you so much. You are such a beautiful, sweet, intelligent,strong, and fiesty young woman. I enjoyed these sixteen years I had with you and I hope that we can enjoy many more. I just want you know that I love you so much more than words can express and that I want you to continue to fight even if your father and I..."  
She doesn't have to finish that sentence and my vision goes blurry with tears as we embrace one last time and she kisses me on my forehead. I try to use my words, but for once in my life I cannot find any I want to use.

I eventually pull away from my mother and I am once again engulfed in my father's strong arms, my father never was good with words like my mother and myself, but I get his message through his strong hands supporting my weight as I am pretty sure I realize most of the water that makes up my body. My dad pats my backs and test to convince me that everything will be fine,but his caresses and soft kisses on my forehead do nothing to console me.

Once again I slowly pull away from my dad this time my body is heaving with the warm salty tears that blind me and roll down my cheeks as I try to get out a managed I love you out of my lips before I have to leave.

Dad picks up my bags and carry it over to the tall lanky figure that is waiting outside the door just before he and my mother send me on my way for my own safety, into this lanky dark haired pale boy with glasses. Who just so happens to be the most wonderful best friend on the planet.

Ivan says his goodbyes to my parents as I lean on him for support most likely soaking the front of my shirt. My parents solemnly slam the door shut, leaving us on the front doorstep. "Hey, Danika, it's OK. Shh, come on let's get you to my house everything will be fine." Are the words I hear as this six foot four and one hundred and forty two pounds fifteen year old supports both my weight and my bags weight all while keeping a comforting hand around my waist.

We reach his house and he drops my stuff on the floor and drags me to the couch with him all while whispering comforting things in my ear. He wipes damp hair off of my face and wipes my ever flowing tears off my cheeks gently.

The last feeling I feel is a mixture of dread, hate, fear, sadness, and death. My heart feels as though a huge slice was made in my heart my heart was stabbed a million times only to be pulled out of my dying body to be tortured even more. And then there was darkness, horrible darkness that engulfed me in more heartwrenching pain and shattered any good feeling I had in my body to a thousand tiny pieces glittering and falling through the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the format too. Anyway enjoy and please give me feedback.


End file.
